Pomoc:Narzędzia do moderowania Dyskusji
Dyskusje to funkcja pozwalająca na prowadzenie rozmów, z której można korzystać w przeglądarkach (na komputerach osobistych i urządzeniach mobilnych) oraz poprzez aplikacje. Administratorzy oraz moderatorzy dyskusji mają dodatkowe narzędzia do utrzymywania przyjaznej atmosfery w Dyskusjach. Moderacja Blokowanie postów Posty mogę być zablokowane, aby uniemożliwić publikowanie nowych odpowiedzi. Funkcja ta może być przydatna, jeśli dyskusja dobiegła końca, lub kiedy administrator lub moderator dyskusji potrzebuje tylko opublikować informację. Opcje Zablokuj post oraz Odblokuj post, można znaleźć w menu Więcej. Zablokowane posty posiadają ostrzeżenie na górze, a ikona przy liczbie odpowiedzi staje się nieaktywna. Na zablokowane posty nadal można głosować. Usuwanie i odtwarzanie Pojedyncze posty i odpowiedzi mogą być usuwane poprzez opcję menu „Więcej” w prawym górnym rogu postu lub odpowiedzi. Po ich usunięciu, tekst staje się blady, a post/odpowiedź otrzymuje symbol czerwonego trójkąta widoczny w lewym górnym rogu. Posty i odpowiedzi mogą także zostać przywrócone. Wystarczy kliknąć przycisk Odtwórz bądź użyć opcji „Odtwórz post” dostępnej w menu „Więcej”. Usuwanie wszystkich postów danego użytkownika Każdy użytkownik może zobaczyć listę wszystkich postów i odpowiedzi dodanych przez konkretnego użytkownika, poprzez ikonę „Więcej” w prawym górnym rogu postu/odpowiedzi. Na stronie z listą, administratorzy i moderatorzy znajdą w prawym górnym rogu „Usuń wszystkie”. Pozwala to na szybkie usunięcie wszystkich postów i odpowiedzi danego użytkownika z Dyskusji. W aplikacjach, opcję „Usuń wszystkie” można znaleźć poprzez stronę profilową danego użytkownika. Radzenie sobie ze zgłoszoną zawartością Użytkownicy mogą zgłaszać posty lub odpowiedzi, co sygnalizuje, że treści te powinny zostać sprawdzone przez moderatora lub administratora. Zgłoszone posty oraz odpowiedzi są oznaczone pomarańczowym trójkątem w lewym górnym rogu oraz banerem „Zgłoszone do moderacji”. Każda zgłoszona zawartość posiada widoczne opcje (zaakceptuj) oraz (usuń). Zaakceptowanie postu lub odpowiedzi spowoduje zniknięcie pomarańczowego trójkąta i baneru u wszystkich użytkowników, którzy mogą je zobaczyć. Moderatorzy dyskusji i administratorzy mogą filtrować swój widok, aby zobaczyć wyłącznie zgłoszone treści, co pozwoli na szybkie ich sprawdzenie. W widoku stacjonarnym, opcja filtrowania pojawia się w formie pola wyboru w prawej części strony. W widoku mobilnym, pole wyboru można znaleźć w narzędziu (filtr) w górnym pasku menu. Blokowanie Administratorzy mogą blokować użytkowników zarówno w wersji stacjonarnej jak i mobilnej, aby uniemożliwić konkretnemu użytkownikowi dalsze publikowanie pod tą nazwą użytkownika. Blokowanie nie jest jeszcze dostępne w aplikacjach. Edytowanie Administratorzy i moderatorzy mają możliwość edytowania treści postów i odpowiedzi, oraz zmiany kategorii postów. Edytowane posty i odpowiedzi będą posiadały komunikat, że treść została zmieniona przez administrację. Administratorzy i moderatorzy będą widzieć kto dokonał zmiany. Ukrywanie usuniętej treści Administratorzy i moderatorzy mogą ukryć ze swojego widoku usuniętą treść w Dyskusjach. Pozwala im na to opcja znajdująca się w sekcji Moderacja, pod opcją związaną z filtrowaniem treści ze względu na kategorie, zarówno na urządzeniach mobilnych, jak i na komputerach osobistych. W Aplikacjach Społeczności na iOS opcję tę można znaleźć w Panelu Moderacji, w ustawieniach aplikacji. Rejestr aktywności na Dyskusjach Aktywność na dyskusjach nie pojawia się w ostatnich zmianach. Jednak jest możliwość dodania strony specjalnej, która pozwala na monitorowanie nowych postów i odpowiedzi w stylu podobnym do OZ. Aby to zrobić użyj tego skryptu stworzonego przez jednego z użytkowników. Konfiguracja Wytyczne W aplikacjach społeczności, wytyczne są możliwe do zobaczenia w ustawieniach aplikacji. Użytkownicy sieci widzą link do wytycznych po prawej stronie w Dyskusjach. Wytyczne są także prezentowane dla nowych użytkowników zanim utworzą swój pierwszy post bądź odpowiedź pod postem. Domyślna wersja wytycznych jest dostępna wraz z utworzeniem nowej wiki, ale administrator jest w stanie stworzyć ich własną wersję poprzez komputerową wersję Dyskusji. Dostęp do wytycznych można uzyskać także poprzez dodanie /d/g po linku do wiki (dla przykładu http://starwars.wikia.com/d/g). Używając tego adresu URL w postach, odpowiedziach i w profilach jest inną drogą by wyróżnić linka do wytycznych dla użytkowników aplikacji społeczności. Kategorie dyskusji Administratorzy mogą utworzyć kategorie dyskusji, by zapewnić strukturę i kierowanie dla użytkowników postujących i czytający Dyskusje. Domyślnie istnieje jedna kategoria, nazwana "Ogólnie". Kiedy jest to jedyna kategoria, wszystkie posty są jej częścią i jest ona niewidoczna dla użytkowników. Jeśli jednak utworzone zostaną kolejne kategorie, kategoria "Ogólnie" pozostaje i zmiana jej nazwy bądź usunięcie nie jest możliwe. Administratorzy mogą użyć opcji "Edytuj" powyżej znajdującą się w module kategorii by: *utworzyć kolejne kategorie (możliwe jest utworzenie do 10 kategorii) *stworzyć nowy porządek kategoriom *zmienić nazwę kategorii *usunąć kategorie By zmienić nazwę kategorii bądź by ją usunąć, kliknij określoną kategorię po kliknięciu przycisku "Edytuj". Użyj kursora by zedytować jej nazwę, bądź kliknij na ikonę kosza by wykonać proces łączenia kategorii, a potem jej usunięcia. Tworzenie kategorii By utworzyć nową kategorię, kliknij przycisk "EDYTUJ" obok nagłówka "Kategorie" powyżej panelu służącym do filtrowania Dyskusji ze względu na kategorie. Pojawi się opcja "+ Dodaj kategorię". Wpisz nazwę kategorii, którą chcesz utworzyć. Kliknij "+ Dodaj kategorię" jeśli chcesz dodać kolejną kategorię lub kliknij symbol zielonego ptaszka, jeśli uważasz że naniosłeś już wszystkie zmiany, jakie chciałeś. Podsumowanie Dyskusji Administratorzy i moderatorzy mają dostęp do statystyk aktywności użytkownika. Podsumowanie Dyskusji pomagają Ci w śledzeniu postępów w tym co szykuje się na Twojej społeczności i jest szczególnie pomocne w spostrzeżeniu potencjalnych moderatorów dla Dyskusji. Linka do Podsumowanie Dyskusji znajdziesz po prawej stronie na stronie Dyskusji i w menu filtrowania w prawym górnym rogu na urządzeniach mobilnych. Dane mogą zostać wyświetlone zarówno dla ostatnich 30 dni bądź ostatnich 90 dni. Dane te aktualizowane są co 24 godziny. Zakładka Aktywni użytkownicy pokazuje to, którzy użytkownicy wytworzyli najwięcej postów i wskazuje całkowitą liczbę postów zawierającą odpowiedzi, posortowaną względem liczby postów. Pozwala to na zobaczenie najbardziej aktywnych użytkowników na Dyskusjach. Zakładka Zgłoszenia wyświetla tych użytkowników którzy zgłosili najwięcej postów w Dyskusjach. Lista ta pokazuje również jak wiele zgłoszonych przez nich postów zostało usuniętych, przyjętych przez osoby moderujące Dyskusje bądź wciąż oczekują na moderację. Możesz użyć tego narzędzia by zidentyfikować, którzy użytkownicy dbają o społeczność na Dyskusjach, znają dobrze zasady na Dyskusjach i mogą odróżnić dobre posty od nieodpowiednich postów. Ktoś kto zgłasza dużo postów, podlegających potem usunięciu, jest dobrym kandydatem na moderatora. Zakładka Aktywność moderatorów pokazuje aktywność administratorów i moderatorów w Dyskusjach. Jest ona posortowana względem ilości podjętych akcji moderujących. Usuwanie, blokowanie, edytowanie i zatwierdzanie postów, tak samo jak zmiana kategorii postów są liczone jako akcje moderujące. Pomaga to w identyfikowaniu kandydatów do promocji na administratora i wskazuje ewentualnych kandydatów do utraty uprawnień z racji nieaktywności. Zarządzanie kategoriami przez administratorów są również wliczone w ich aktywność. de:Hilfe:Diskussionen#Moderation en:Help:Admin and Moderator Tools in Discussions es:Ayuda:Herramientas para Administradores y Moderadores en discusiones fi:Ohje:Ylläpitäjän ja moderoijan työkalut keskustelupalstalle fr:Aide:Modération des Discussions it:Aiuto:Strumenti di moderazione per Discussioni ja:ヘルプ:ディスカッション/アドミン・モデレーター専用ツール pt:Ajuda:Ferramentas de administradores e moderadores nas Discussões ru:Справка:Обсуждения/инструменты администраторы tr:Yardım:Tartışmalarda Yönetici ve Yönetici Araçları zh:Help:讨论版#.E7.AE.A1.E7.90.86 Kategoria:Pomoc Kategoria:Dyskusje